


[Podfic] Teenage Wasteland

by GallaPlacidia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic abuse (not between drarry!), Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Feminist Draco, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter plays the Piano freakishly well, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Hogwarts, Veritaserum, Werewolf Harry Potter, a decent amount of teen girl angst, alcoholism of an oc character, fear of Hell, mild Church of England conversion, podfic episodes, potions master draco, prolonged and continual jokes about 2000 classic film Coyote Ugly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia
Summary: Draco never thought he’d end up as the sole guardian of a troubled teenage girl. Harry never thought he’d end up a werewolf. Being twenty-two is hard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teenage Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393424) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> The first chapter is bleak! The fic gets much less bleak as it goes on, especially from about halfway through. This episode is 45 minutes long! Fic was written as a gift for whileatwiltshire for the 2020 Erised fest :)
> 
> You can join my newsletter at newsletter.gallapod.com, or find me on instagram at @let_them_eat_books !

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/teenage-wasteland-part-1/id1525638041?i=1000506219174)

[ **Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/teenage-wasteland-part-1/)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs a werewolf potion. Draco happens to be very good at werewolf potions. Adelaide is a mess.

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/teenage-wasteland-part-2/id1525638041?i=1000507061286)

[ **Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/teenage-wasteland-part-2/)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide gets drunk and causes trouble. Harry and Draco finally talk but the air is still murky with MISUNDERSTANDINGS.

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/teenage-wasteland-part-3/id1525638041?i=1000507808507)

[ **Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/teenage-wasteland-part-3/)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally finds out Adelaide is a teenager and briefly thinks Draco is abusing her. Draco finds this... distressing. 
> 
> I think this is the emotional low point? 
> 
> This episode is 33 minutes long!

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/teenage-wasteland-part-4/id1525638041?i=1000508716412)

[ **Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/teenage-wasteland-part-4/)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide goes missing. Draco seeks help from the only person he can think of: Harry. 
> 
> This episode is 47 minutes long!

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/teenage-wasteland-part-5/id1525638041?i=1000509817244)

[ **Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/teenage-wasteland-part-5/)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised no one ASKED for an intermittent literary episode in which I talk about Evelyn Waugh. It's not what anyone WANTED. But look; I'm just out here trying to find someone I can talk to in a pandemic about troublingly classist literature I love.
> 
> A break from fanfic as I talk about its Evelyn Waugh's life, get very distracted about how much I love Evelyn Waugh's older brother Alec's gay boarding school tell-all, and read my favourite passage from Brideshead Revisited: Anthony Blanche's epic, rambling, drunken monologue. You don't have to have read Brideshead to listen to this episode! It's a little over an hour long.
> 
> I would love feedback on this bc I am bumbling along in the dark. But also be nice bc I have a fragile glass heart...

[ **Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/brideshead-revisited-a-classist-queer-classic/id1525638041?i=1000510735417)

[ **Listen and download as mp3 on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/brideshead-revisited-a-classist-queer-classic/)

* * *


End file.
